


2013/05/01 Word of the Day: Polliwog

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cute, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby frogs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/01 Word of the Day: Polliwog

**Author's Note:**

> **Polliwog**   
> [a tadpole](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/01.html)

“Ew! What’s that?” asked a young Katniss Everdeen. She pointed to a mass of small, wriggling things swarming at the edge of the lake.

“They’re baby frogs,” replied her father.

She pulled a face.

“They don’t look like frogs,” she said with a tone of scepticism.

“They don’t look like frogs yet. They have to eat lots of food and grow their legs.”

Katniss crouched down to get a better look at them.

“Do their tails fall off?”

Her father chuckled.

“No, they actually un-grow them!”

Katniss burst into a peal of laughter. “What? Really??”

“Yes,” he replied, laughing with her.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, watching the tadpoles swim around.

“There’s a lot of them…”

“Well, not all of them will grow up to be frogs-” Katniss looked up at him to listen, “-some don’t find enough food, some get eaten by birds…”

Her face fell.

“That’s just a part of life,” her father said simply.


End file.
